


side braid

by princessoftheworlds



Series: helpless [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Steve might have a hair kink, but he definitely has a Bucky kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Steve gets a little too fixated with his boyfriend's hair.





	side braid

**Author's Note:**

> set a few months after helpless and inspired by a weird fixation I have with Sebastian Stan's hair from the flashback scene in CA: TWS.
> 
> Reading helpless (the first part of this series) is recommended but not required. Basically, Bucky is an actor whose latest role was to play Steve himself in a Howling Commandos movie produced by Netflix. 
> 
> Betaed by the amazing [Dottie](https://mon-amour-eternel.tumblr.com/)!

**Carter Baizen deserves love** @jamesbarnesforpresident

So I was rewatching Gossip Girl S3 for all of the @officialjamesbbarnes guest appearances as my one and only Carter Baizen, and I paused! In JUST THE RIGHT MOMENT! LOOK WHAT I SPOTTED!

_ [img: Two images both feature James Barnes in the role of Carter Baizen on  _ Gossip Girl _. The first one is a full-body shot of Barnes in a white dress shirt, with the first few buttons undone and tucked into grey trousers, seated on a horse. His hair appears short and gelled back. The second picture is a zoomed-in version of the first, focusing on the sides of Barnes’s head, just above his ears. Though barely visible in the original image, there is the distinctive shape of Barnes’s hair braided to the side and pulled back.] _

 

* * *

 

Steve is lazing in bed on a warm May morning, scrolling through his Twitter feed, when he sees the tweet and becomes fixated on goofily staring at that picture of his boyfriend.

Almost ten minutes later, the boyfriend in question comes wandering through the doorway, clutching a banana in one hand.

“Steve?” Bucky calls, peering down at his boyfriend. “Steve? What are you looking at?” He tries to take an unsuccessful peek at Steve’s phone screen, dropping the banana to the bed to nudge the phone from Steve’s grasp for a better view.

Steve fights it for a moment, then suddenly lets his phone fall to the ground, grateful for the indestructible case that Tony created for all the Avengers, and reaches up to pull Bucky into the bed with him. 

“What are you trying to do?” Bucky asks, wrinkling his nose adorably in bewilderment. With a sigh, he acquiesces to his boyfriend’s demand and crawls into the bed besides Steve, shuffling closer until they are nose-to-nose.

Steve dips his head to sweetly capture Bucky’s lips in a slow kiss that has Bucky’s heart purring like a warm, content cat. They neck like that for countless minutes, laying in the patch of silken sheets that has been warmed by not only the sun’s rays drifting in through the gaps in the curtains but also by Steve’s body heat. 

At some point, Steve rolls on top of Bucky, and, unlike previous make-out sessions where they’d begin to lazily grind against each other at this point, there is nothing sexual about their kissing now. 

Finally, Steve pulls his lips away only to gently nuzzle his nose against Bucky’s, smiling at his boyfriend with adoration written plainly in his expression. “I love you,” he tells the brunet.

“I love you too,” Bucky replies, gazing up at Steve dazedly. “What’s got you all clingy today?”

Steve’s smile turns more sheepish as he stretches one hand off the bed to pick up his phone, which he unlocks with a touch of his finger. “Here,” Steve states, cheeks reddening as he hands his phone to Bucky.

“This is just a picture of me from  _ Gossip Girl _ ,” Bucky says in confusion. “I don’t get it?” He scrutinizes the image. “Hold on,” he says shrewdly, turning his gorgeous ocean eyes on Steve. Bucky smirks slightly, but his expression quickly grows into a full-blown mischievous smile. “So, you saw the side braid,” he realizes. “You have a hair kink, don’t you, Stevie?”

If it was possible for Steve to go any brighter-red, he does. “Technically,” Steve says bashfully, ducking his head, “I have a Bucky kink.”

Bucky’s expression softens, and, now, it’s his turn to surge up and engage Steve’s mouth in a breathless kiss. When their lips separate, Bucky stares up at Steve in mock-crossness. “You don’t have a right to be this adorable,” he scolds teasingly.

“I can’t help it,” Steve shoots back. “I’m addicted to you.”

Bucky groans, throwing his head back. “Stevie, you can’t keep dropping lines like that! I’m gonna keep kissing you, and then this conversation will never go anywhere.”

Steve smirks, using his pinkie to trace over Bucky’s red, saliva-slickened mouth in a move to agonize his boyfriend further.

“Stevie!” Bucky whines. 

“Fine,” Steve relents, dropping one last, quick peck to his boyfriend’s lips before shuffling to the other end of the bed, far away enough that he wouldn’t be able to kiss and reach Bucky easily. “Why was your hair like that anyway?”

“I was growing my hair out for a role on a ABC pilot that never got picked up. I can never remember its name. Then the producers of  _ Gossip Girl  _ called, asking me to make another guest appearance. Becca loved the show and basically blackmailed me to do it; she was the reason I had even appeared on it in the first season,” Bucky explains. “But anyways, my character’s hair was supposed to be short, and I couldn’t cut it, so the costuming department decided to braid some of my hair back on both sides, so they could gel the rest. It was so long ago that I forgot. How did you  _ find it _ ?” 

“I guess you just have some very devoted and eagle-eyed fans,” Steve replies mysteriously.

“You’re such an asshole,” Bucky complains, biting his lower lip. 

“I thought I was adorable?” Steve asks, poorly masking the laughter in his tone.

Bucky makes a noise of frustration before shifting closer and rolling on top of his boyfriend so that they can kiss more readily.

“Wait until you see the ones with the manbun,” he whispers to Steve.

“Wait, you had a manbun?” Steve repeats, but, before he can press Bucky for details, the brunet is slotting their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request to see more of helpess!Steve and Bucky. Comments and kudos would be nice too!


End file.
